It is desirable to mechanically ensure that different RFID tag designs perform as intended and are durable when subjected to stresses and strains attendant use of the tags in a product environment. Such RFID tags are commonly embedded within a particular carrier material or medium when used in conjunction with various products. An economical and reliable testing procedure and method is accordingly desired to ensure the durability of embedded RFID tags for their intended purpose.